Derniers adieux
by titbouchon35
Summary: Dean écrit une lettre à un être cher ...


**Un nouvel OS écrit pour le défi Destiel Addict « Variation sur le thème de la lettre ». J'espère qu'il est bien dans la bonne catégorie.**

**Résumé : Dean écrit une lettre à une personne chère à son cœur …**

**Pairing : Dean/Castiel**

**Rating : K+ je pense**

**Disclaimers : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient.**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

* * *

Dans une chambre d'un motel pourri où il avait déjà séjourné avec son petit frère lors d'une chasse qui avait duré une semaine, Dean Winchester était en train d'écrire une lettre. Ce n'était pourtant pas son genre de s'épancher, tous les moments émotions, il les fuyait comme la peste. Mais pas cette fois. Il y avait réfléchi un long moment, depuis que sa vie avait radicalement changé en fait et sa décision était prise. Il devait dire adieu à cette vie qui n'était plus la sienne et le plus tôt serait le mieux. Il devait arrêter de se voiler la face en refusant son nouvel état. Il n'était plus humain. Le jeune homme qui avait chassé des monstres toute sa vie en était lui-même devenu un et pas le moindre, un chevalier de l'enfer, une des pires créatures pouvant exister sur terre.

Et il s'apprêtait à écrire dans cette missive tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, tant qu'il pouvait conserver cette humanité tant chérie mais qui s'estompait peu à peu. C'était sa seule chance de dire adieu à une personne qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé aimer autant surtout avec leur passé commun.

« Cher Toi,

J'imagine déjà la tête que tu vas faire quand tu vas découvrir l'auteur de cette lettre que tu tiens entre tes mains. Ne reconnaissant pas l'écriture, tu vas aller directement à la signature. Et tu seras surpris car tu pensais que j'étais mort.

Sam a dû te raconter ce qui est arrivé. Combat avec Métatron qui m'a poignardé avec sa lame d'ange, je meurs dans les bras de mon frère en lui disant ''je suis fier de nous''. Il me ramène dans ma chambre au bunker, m'allonge et invoque Crowley pour me sauver mais ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que le roi de l'enfer était avec moi et qu'il n'attendait qu'une seule chose : mon retour.

Eh oui, je suis bel et bien vivant. Enfin, si on peut dire car moi l'homme juste, le meilleur chasseur de monstres en tout genre, le pire macho qui existe sur cette terre, le mec qui aime sa voiture plus que les êtres humains et qui l'appelle Bébé comme si c'était une femme, le seul et unique Dean Winchester, je ne suis plus qu'un mort-vivant, un démon, le descendant de Caïn, un chevalier de l'Enfer. Si je voulais, je pourrais prendre la place de Crowley et devenir le roi, j'en ai le pouvoir mais comment accepter de devenir quelque chose qu'on a passé sa vie à chasser? Comment vivre ou survivre avec le fait que son pire cauchemar est devenu réalité ?

Comment se tolérer alors qu'on haït au plus haut point ce que l'on devient ? Une créature si puissante qui a juste à claquer des doigts pour obtenir ce qu'il veut. On peut dire que je suis immortel et invincible.

La seule chose qui peut m'abattre est ma propre arme, la même qui m'a servi à tuer Abaddon. Mais je ne peux m'en séparer, elle est comme soudée à ma main. Si je m'en éloigne, mon bras me brûle comme si je l'avais plongé dans une marmite d'eau bouillante. Sa force me contrôle de plus en plus et elle me pousse à faire le mal.

Alors si je t'écris, c'est pour te dire enfin tout ce que j'ai sur le cœur. Il faut un début à tout ou plutôt une fin en ce qui me concerne. J'en profite pendant que je suis encore à peu près moi-même pour te dire merci. Merci pour m'avoir sorti des griffes d'Alastair, merci pour avoir toujours pris ma défense face à ta famille. Merci d'avoir toujours été à mes côtés jusqu'à maintenant même si je n'ai pas toujours été très correct envers toi. Merci d'avoir toujours eu foi en moi malgré mes erreurs. Merci de t'être sacrifié aussi souvent pour sauver ma pauvre carcasse. Je pourrais trouver encore des tas de raisons de te dire merci mais je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps. Je sens que la bête en moi ne demande qu'à sortir et je voudrais avoir le temps de finir cette lettre car j'ai encore beaucoup de choses à dire.

Je voudrais aussi te demander pardon. Pardon pour t'avoir manqué de respect alors que tu m'avais sauvé au péril de la tienne. Pardon de t'avoir ignoré alors que tu étais toujours là quand j'avais besoin d'aide. Pardon pour avoir douté de toi aussi souvent alors que toi, tu n'as jamais cessé de croire en moi. Pardon pour t'avoir forcé à prendre mon parti et renier ta propre famille. Je pourrais te le dire encore mille fois mais ça ne changerait rien à tout le mal que je t'ai fait.

Moi, Dean Winchester, je suis l'être le plus égoïste au monde. Je n'ai toujours pensé qu'à moi ou à Sam sans jamais prendre en considération ce que tu pouvais ressentir. Tu étais un ange avant de me rencontrer et maintenant, au moment où je t'écris, tu n'es plus vraiment un ange car tu as été forcé de voler la grâce d'un de tes frères pour me venir en aide encore et encore.

J'ai tant de regrets d'avoir détruit ta vie d'ange. Tu as le droit de me maudire, je ne t'en voudrais pas, tu sais. Esther avait raison en disant que le jour où tu as posé la main sur moi en enfer, tu étais perdu. Toi un être si pur pendant des millénaires, j'ai réussi à te corrompre en dix ans. Je m'en veux tellement mais je ne peux plus revenir en arrière.

Je peux juste te dire une chose, c'est que malgré tout le mal que tu t'es donné à me sauver, toutes les choses que tu as perdu en cours de route dont ta grâce et tes ailes qui faisait de toi cet être parfait, tu l'as fait pour rien car le Dean que tu connaissais est mort sous la lame d'un ange qui s'est pris pour Dieu.

Mais dans tout ce chaos, une chose bien en ressort car j'ai pu enfin te dire tout ce que je gardais en moi bien enfermé à double tour.

Voilà, je vais terminer cette lettre en te disant que tu as toujours fait partie de la famille Winchester et que je suis très heureux de t'avoir rencontré.

J'aimerais te demander une dernière chose avant de finir. Veille sur Sam pour moi s'il te plait.

Je vous aime tellement tous les deux et je veux que vous soyez heureux.

D.W

PS : Dis à mon petit frère que j'ai été fier de veiller sur lui durant toutes ces années.

Après avoir relu sa missive une dernière fois, Dean la glissa dans une enveloppe, le ferma et marqua juste un mot « CASS ».

Il se téléporta dans la chambre de Castiel au bunker. Il faisait nuit et l'ange se reposait sur son lit. Il eut un sourire en voyant l'ange tout habillé. S'approchant doucement du lit, il caressa du bout des doigts la joue du bel endormi murmurant quelque chose puis déposa la lettre sur la table de chevet et disparut.

En retournant dans la chambre, Dean essuya une larme qui venait de couler.

**FIN ?**

* * *

**Voili voilou, j'espère que vous avez aimé **

**Le point d'interrogation après le mot fin est en fait pour vous laisser décider si vous voulez une suite ou non à cet OS. **


End file.
